Le Point vital de mon ennemi
by Bobbypin
Summary: One shot - Un après-midi à Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura l'oublient un instant, mais la vie de ninja suit son cours.


**Titre :** "Le Point vital de mon ennemi"

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Eh oui.

**Note :** C'est un petit one-shot écrit comme ça. Je ne sais pas s'il plaira, j'essaie d'exprimer ma vision de l'univers de Naruto mais bon... des avis ?

(Je préfère le préciser ici : le kosumi-tsuke (1) est un coup de go, en diagonale, au contact d'une pierre)

* * *

_Ce kunai qui avait transpercé sa peau. Il l'avait vu venir, pourtant._

* * *

« Les règles ne sont pas très compliquées, tu sais. Le but du jeu de go est avant tout de former des territoires.

– Des territoires ?

– Oui. Tu dois placer tes pierres sur la grille, et supprimer toute liberté de mouvement à l'adversaire. »

Sakura avança trois pions blancs sur le goban et les plaça autour d'un pion noir. Elle piocha une autre pierre blanche dans son bol en bois sombre, et compléta le carré. Naruto remua. La position en tailleur était plutôt inconfortable.

« Comme ça, la pièce est prise. »

La jeune kunoichi tendit à Naruto un autre bol rempli de pierres noires.

La partie commença.

* * *

La chaleur moite de la fin d'été étouffait tout. Konoha semblait vide, somnolante, vivant au ralenti. Quelques ninjas allaient et venaient, patrouille habituelle, mais la vigueur de leur marche avait elle aussi disparu, fondue à la lumière dorée de l'après-midi.

Naruto était sorti de chez lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Pas de mission, rien. Il était descendu dans le village, la tête légère, et avait croisé Sakura, aussi désoeuvrée que lui, assise sur la terrasse en bois près de la bicoque des joueurs de go. Ils avaient discuté. De quoi avaient-ils parlé ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus, tant la chaleur l'avait bercé. C'était si inhabituel, de rester là, d'attendre. Pas d'action. Juste le soleil.

Les muscles las, ils avaient attendu qu'un groupe d'anciens ne parte pour retrouver la fraîcheur de leurs maisons, puis ils s'étaient assis autour d'une des tables carrées, les gobans. Sakura avait demandé deux bols de pions. Puis elle avait commencé à lui expliquer le jeu.

« Une partie de go se déroule en trois étapes : le fuseki, le milieu de partie, et l'abandon.

– Je vais gagner, de toute manière », dit Naruto avec un petit rire.

Il fit jouer quelques pièces, lisses et froides, dans la paume de sa main. Sakura haussa un sourcil.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle, l'air rusé. Tu as déjà joué au go ?

– Euh… non, à vrai dire.

– Ah. » Ce fut au tour de Sakura de pouffer. « Au début, il suffit d'occuper l'espace. Tu déposes tes pierres sur le goban… comme ça. Ensuite, on peut commencer les coups. »

* * *

_Le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Le pas si lourd qu'il sentait sa vie filer à chaque expiration. Le shinobi savait qu'il pouvait mourir ; l'homme préférait lutter._

_Son front luisait de sueur sous son bandeau. L'acier frappé du symbole de la feuille dissimulait d'autres blessures, des meurtrissures profondes. A l'intérieur, une déchirure._

_Avancer. Vivre encore._

* * *

« Au go, le point vital de ton ennemi est aussi le tien, énonça Sakura. Il faut trouver comment l'atteindre. Réfléchis… Tu as bien une stratégie en tête !

– Pas pour l'instant… »

Naruto regardait, perplexe, les figures et les entrelacs complexes de pions qui se formaient peu à peu sur la table de jeu. Il avança une pierre noire, incertain.

« Attends, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Sakura soudain concentrée.

– Ben oui. Je ne sais pas où ça mène, mais il faut bien jouer, non ? »

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la combinaison qui se profilait sur le goban, et joua.

« _Keima._ »

« Héé ! hurla Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? »

Sasuke, penché au dessus de la table, cachait le soleil.

« Rien, je passais par là.

– Tu pourrais prévenir.

– Je t'ai fait peur ? »

* * *

_Le shinobi tomba. Des bras le soutinrent, l'emportèrent dans un flou chatoyant. Des mains épongèrent le sang sur sa figure. On le soulagea de ses épaisses protections, de son uniforme trop lourd. Son bandeau fut retiré. Il sentit ses armes détachées de lui, et le cliquetis du métal lui donna envie de pleurer, mais les larmes de couleraient pas, il était un ninja, même s'il avait mal…_

_Il mourut._

_Les lumières de l'infirmerie s'éteignirent._

* * *

« Ce coup, c'était un keima, dit tranquillement Sasuke.

– Et alors ?

– C'est un enchaînement classique au go, expliqua Sakura. Tu fais un coup en saut de cheval et puis… L'adversaire peut gagner, s'il trouve le bon agencement. »

Naruto regarda la table de jeu. Il sentit Sasuke s'accroupir à côté de lui. C'était rare qu'ils aient cette proximité.

« _Kosumi…_ »

Sasuke prit le pion entre ses doigts, effleurant sa peau. Sa main flotta un instant au-dessus du goban, puis plongea.

« _Tsuke._ » (1)

« Tu as gagné, Naruto », dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

L'après-midi s'acheva.

* * *


End file.
